


The Lost Plans

by revengeofskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Smut, Angry Sex, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, He has the suit but can take it off, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Mechanical Arms & Legs, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Suitless Darth Vader, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, darth vader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofskywalker/pseuds/revengeofskywalker
Summary: After a meeting with his Master, Lord Vader decides to come back to his chamber and vent his rage and frustration without killing as usual.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & You, Darth Vader/You
Kudos: 4





	The Lost Plans

**Author's Note:**

> We can all agree that there are not many Vader / Suitless Vader smut right? 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: english is not my first language, sorry for any possible error. please be kind!

“Yes, my Master.” His voice showed how much he was frustrated, he had the Death Star plans under his nose and he had lost them. He failed because of a stupid senator, good at talking. 

But he will have them in his hands as soon as possible, his troupes left his ship with just an objective: find the droids in possession of the Death Star plans.

He now was heading to his quarter, he needed to take off his suit and vent his frustration on something, or maybe... on someone. His footsteps became quicker and once he got inside his quarters, he closed the doors, making sure no one will disturbe him for a while. 

You heard his respirator from the bathroom, so you quickly covered yourself with a towel and exited the room, ready to ask why he was already here.

“Baby, weren’t you lo–” You stopped talking right after seeing his figure standing near the doors. His hands were closed in two fists, you couldn’t see eyes behind his mask but you imagined his expression, a shiver run down your spine. “Don’t call me baby, y/n.” He coldly said, you tighten your hold around the towel that was circling your body. 

“I-I don’t understand, I know I have a meeting with the new recruits and I was just getting ready. If you’re angry with me because I’m late I promise this will nev–” A grip around your throat stopped your mumbling and you just stared at him.

He started taking off his suit, meanwhile using the Force on you. It was still astonishing to you how strong he was, he could do anything and use the Force at the same time. It was scary too, of course. 

“My Master is angry with me again. I couldn’t find the plans, because a young senator was talking about diplomacy and how the Senate would punish this outrageous action! Meanwhile her two stupid droids were leaving with the kriffing plans!” He started screaming, his anger and frustration were palpable even for a non-force user. 

He let go, finally, but you didn’t dare talking. Not because he was scaring you, but because you wanted him to spit it out. He needed to, Vader always kept stuff to himself, suffering in silence. 

You slowly started walking towards him, testing the ground. He kept talking and then stood in front of you with just his undergarments. Your eyes finally met his and you saw pure rage in them. 

“Don’t be too hard to yourself.” You took both of his mechanical hands, trying to unclench his fists. “I know you have the greatest responsibilities, and I know that you’re trying to do what you can... but please, do not let all this hatred, all this rage consume you.” His figure was towering over you, making you feel small, but you didn’t feared him.

“Don’t tell me that I’m trying, y/n. There is no space for trying, and you’re aware of that.” He growled, looking directly at you. You lightly sighed at his words, your thoughts on what could have happened to Vader if he failed completely.

You squirmed when he grabbed your hips and quickly took you over the bed, you gripped the towel hard and moved underneath his body to settle comfortably. 

“I just–” He put two fingers on your lips, stopping you from talking. “I don’t want you to speak if not to beg.” He whispered in a bossy manner to your ear, making you squirm from excitement. 

His lips finally met yours in an hungry kiss, caressing your body over the towel’s fabric. You moved your hands to his hair, gripping to his dirty blonde locks. He gasped into your mouth, kissing you with more need. 

Excitement was taking place of Vader’s previous rage, passion taking possession of his actions.

One of his hand caressed your cheek while he lowered his mouth on your neck, leaving a trace of kisses and sucking on a spot near your shoulder. You gasped at the sensation, moving your hips against his, looking for some friction. 

“Stop moving or I won’t give you anything.” He stopped kissing you, his eyes were looking for yours and you bit your lower lip, trying to recompose yourself. “Good girl.” He whispered, moving his thumb over your mouth to free your lip. You took his finger between your lips and began lightly sucking it. 

He removed the towel, putting on display your naked body. You shuddered when cold hair hit your body, causing your nipples to harden. Quickly, he moved his lips to your chest, kissing and sucking on your smooth skin. Once his mouth circled your nipple, he started sucking it while squeezing and caressing your other breast. 

You moaned, squirming under him. Your hands gripped his shoulders, craving some more. “Please.” You whispered, hitting his lower stomach with your hips, feeling yourself growing wetter. “Please what?” He asked, stopping every movement. “Tell me, baby girl.” He licked his lips, waiting for your answer. “I-I want you to touch me.” You murmured shyly, even though you knew he would make you beg for it.

“I can’t ear you, what is it?” He grinned, tickling your belly. His action went straight to your core, you then closed your thighs, looking for some relief. “No.” His expression changed, he parted your legs and looked at your wet, throbbing cunt.

“Filthy little slut, so wet and desperate for me.” Your cheeks flushed, you tried to close your thighs again but his hands prevented you from hiding your center. “I want to play a game with you.” He positioned himself between your legs and grabbed your thighs firmly. “I’ll stop whenever you make a sound, got it baby girl?” Vader looked at your face, waiting for a sign that you understood clearly. You simply nodded, feeling your excitement growing at the sight in front of you.

“You’re always ready to follow my orders.” He took his time to kiss your skin, slowly and in a sensual manner. He neared your cunt and his hot breath hit your center, making you moving your hips. “Let’s see how much you crave my cock.” He said just before taking your throbbing clit between his lips. 

He was sucking and licking it as if his life depended on it, you bit your lips hard, carefully avoiding any sound to escape your mouth. You lifted your hips from the mattress, asking for more. One of his hand left your thigh and slowly traced circles around your hole, making you clench around nothing. He spread your wetness around, making you whimper. He stopped and looked at you, his eyes burning with desire. 

“Please, d-don’t stop.” You begged, you needed his fingers, his mouth, his dick. “You know the rules.” He laid his head against your inner thigh, while pinching your clit, without showing any interest. “I promise I’ll be good.” You lifted yourself on your elbows and looked at him, begging him with your eyes. 

“Well, since it seems so important to you.” He muttered, smirking. Two of his digits traced a circle on your entrance. Without warning, he slides two of his fingers inside you and started stretching you out. You moved your hips forward, meeting his fingers and bit your lips.

“I want to ear you now.” He said, moving his fingers fast. He moved his mouth over your clit and sucked harder, making you moan his name. You came in shortly, moaning his name and arching your back. Your hands gripped his hair, pulling it. 

He didn’t miss a single drop of your juices, taking everything you had to offer. He rose up and neared his face to yours, kissing your lips and letting you taste yourself on his plump lips.

“I want to see that beautiful ass in the air for me.” He demanded once he got up. You took a few seconds to reorganise your thoughts then positioned yourself on your stomach, legs spreading wide to bare your pussy to him. A growl of appreciation left his mouth, enjoying the view in front of him. Your whole body was on fire, for excitement and embarrassment.

Vader took off his underwear and then he positioned himself behind you. His cold mechanical hands caressed your back and then moved to your hips, letting your core feel his hard dick. You gasped at the feeling and you start growing wet all over again, thanks to the stimulation that you were receiving. 

“Stop teasing.” You moaned, you moved your hips against him, trying to feel more. “You’re so eager to take my cock.” His voice was hot and rough, it made you whimper. “Very well then, I’m gonna break this little cunt of yours.” He smacked your ass cheek and you bit your lip.

He suddenly entered you, making you moan both for surprise and light pain. He started moving his hips, without giving you the time to adjust to his size and presence. 

Vader’s thrusts were rough, he was pounding into you harshly. Tears started forming into your eyes, the sound of your wet count welcoming his fast and strong thrusts filled the room. His grunts mixed with your moans, you fisted the sheets. 

You tried to move your hips with his but his hands gripped them and kept you in place, letting you take it all relentlessly. The both of you were close to orgasm, your knees started trembling and you clenched hard around his cock. 

One of his hand left your hip and reached your throbbing clit. His digits started rubbing it fast, sending shocks to your body. “Give it to me.” He growled, letting his previous anger wash away with his actions. He hit numerous time your sweet spot, finally making you come for the second time, harder than before. 

His frustration left his body completely when he came inside of you. He kept moving, but was slowing his movements. Your hips were red because of his strong hands’ grip, you were panting against the sheets and little drops of sweat adorned your forehead.

He finally pull out, then let his body fall next to yours. You rolled over, gasping for air; your body was still trembling from the strong orgasm. “You were so good for me.” His soft words captured your whole attention, you turned your head towards him and you blushed as you saw his eyes wandering over your naked body.

“Hold me.” You whispered, trying to move closer to his body. “Please.” You added. He wasted no time and circled your body with his arms, holding you close to his hot body. “I love you.” He murmured into your hair, making you smile. “I love you too.” You closed your eyes, relaxing into his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if there were some errors, I’ll review it asap!! Have a good day / night <3


End file.
